


Cover for "Till We Have Cases"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!John, Bronze Age, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Godlock, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology Behaving Badly, Other, Post Reichenbach, Pre Reichenbach, Soulmates, When Gods Deduce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 800x600 cover image for those who'll be reading <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/488558"><i>Till We Have Cases</i></a> as an ebook. Original image is stored at Box.net: see below the image for the link. (A <a href="https://www.box.com/s/x9mfqriwumop5yvp8bb1">900x600 copy is here</a> if you need it.)</p><p><b>The story:</b> In the time of legend, a dangerous young god with a gift for deduction is sent to put a stop to the lifesaving ways of a warrior-prince with healing hands. But then all of a sudden the Prince has moved in with the Consulting God and they've started solving crimes together. And what follows after that is... most unexpected.</p><p><b>Warning! Contains:</b> quite a lot of Greek wine, embedded casefic, explicit industrial-strength smut (starting around ch. 19), the birth of firearms discipline and other freeform but entirely justified anachronism, invisible hand(maiden)s, body parts (some still splendidly, if not magnificently, in use), and True Love tested to destruction… and final triumph. </p><p>(Please visit the <a href="http://fiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com">Lotus Room blog</a> for update schedules, maps, illustrations, random musings, background information, and other ephemera.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Till We Have Cases"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Till We Have Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488558) by [fiorinda_chancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor). 
  * Inspired by [Till We Have Cases](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488558) by [fiorinda_chancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor). 



 

[ ](https://www.box.com/s/9bb6bd45f6df84d885d0)

 

(A [900x600 copy is here](https://www.box.com/s/x9mfqriwumop5yvp8bb1) if you need it.)

https://www.box.com/s/9bb6bd45f6df84d885d0


End file.
